


Speaking Vulcan

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Language Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota loves listening to Spock talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted just on my DW account, but now I'm posting it here too. :)

Spock’s just so damned proper, in his perfectly ironed uniform, with his perfectly made hair, and his perfect fucking voice, so Nyota just can’t help it.

And then it was almost too easy to come up with the excuse to record his Vulcan lectures as ‘furthering her linguistics studies’ to ‘learn a more causal Vulcan cadence from a true Vulcan’. As if any Vulcan could ever be described as or accused of being causal, Commander Spock least of all.

But then everyone seemed to buy into that she is just somehow that crazy meticulous; though she can’t really decide if that was a complement or just a kind of thinly veiled insult from her fellow Ensign. Of course in the end it didn’t matter, because she got what she is after in the recordings she squirreled away after each of his lectures.

In the beginning it had started off as a simple interest in the fact that there was an actual Vulcan at the academy there to teach, the only Vulcan in all of Starfleet. She as an Engineering major had been vaguely intrigued at the notion of attending some of his science classes. He had made enough of an impact on her in the first five minutes of talking to leave her Starfleet issued panties practically sopping wet. After talking to him once, she had immediately gone down to the Admissions and Administrations office on base and changed her major to Linguistics, with a focus on the Vulcan and all of the variants of said language.

It hadn’t taken long for her to start using the recordings while touching herself, however it did take a while for her to come up with the idea of remixing and altering what audio she had to make them more explicit.

About a month after that she finally forced herself to muster the courage to purchase an exotic Vulcan sex toy off of the internet. She still remained dubious over whether the toy was actually shaped actually anything like a Vulcan cock, with all of it’s odd ridges and dark green hue. But just the thought that it could be like Spock’s dick, that what she felt could really be like him whispering all those hot, dirty things with his deep, mellow voice while driving into her mouth, her cunt, her ass, hard and fast with his thick green cock... well just his voice alone could bring her to orgasm, so really that was more like having her cake and eating it too.

And Nyota is now the head leader of linguistics on the Starfleet flagship Enterprise, where Spock is second in command. They work together every day and at the end of each Alpha-shift, she has many a new recording to add to her files. And if Spock hasn’t noticed by now (though she’s absolutely positive he has. A fucking genius Vulcan like him missing all her hints? Not likely.) he has yet to bring it up to her. It’s a wonderful game. She knows soon they’ll collide in a big way, but until then she’s just going to keep listening for his voice.


End file.
